the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorwinion
Dorwinion was a Twin-State of Elves of Silvan and Sindarin descent and Men of Gondorian and Northmen descent, it is ruled by one Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion and one Lord Representative of the Men of Dorwinion. These two Lords rule the state together as one entity. Recruitment In order to be fully accepted into the faction, we require that you achieve at least 100+ alignment with Dorwinion and receive the acceptance of a lord/lady of a noble house. Players marked with (Lord of his/her house) may be approached about joining Dorwinion and they can answer any questions you may have, and may ask a few themselves. With the support of a noble, you may join the faction pending the announcement of your promotion from recruit to a fully fledged member of Dorwinion as appropriate to your house. Rulers Dorwinion was first Ruled by one King, minerofjustice. But after the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added), Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but, 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left. After this the Faction became ruled by 2 Lord Representatives instead. Current Ruler(s) - Dextrositylight, Elf - King_Stannis_, Man The Era of the Lord Representatives Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion ruled over Dorwinion together as one at first. With Mr_Manveru ruling over the Elves, and KnightOfTheOnion over the Men. Manveru was succeeded by Dextrositylight when he resigned. Stannis resigned his Rulership to Delovain who handed it back to Stannis after a short while. Dorwinion Leadership Elves- Dextrositylight - House Chalice (Ruling House) Quaggazebra - House Chalice (Ruling House) Libertymom - House Of The West Cornchev - tbc (Considered for leadership, pending further cornchersation) *pun intended, corny I know...* Men King_Stannis_ - House Fossoway (Ruling house) Delovain - House Velaryon Alikan3- House Visconte Current Houses House Fossoway of Cider Hall, House Chalice of Limpeturion House River of Duin Cardhon House of the West (?) House Visconte of Karkow City House Velaryon of The Dreadfort House Fell of Fellthorn Players * ** is an inactive player * If you know a player is inactive please put ** by their name * King_Stannis_, Man, Lord Represesntative of Men, Head Vintner Guard Captain, House Fossoway (Lord of His House) * Dextrositylight, Elf, Lord Representative of Elves, High Lord Of The Noble Order of Bladorthin, House Of The Chalice (Lord Of His House) * Nazdrul - Guardian of Celdiun Port, Friend Of Dorwinion, Honorary Citizenship * SerBryndenTully, Man - Knight of Duin Cardhon, Vintner Guard Knight, House River (Knight of His House) * Turammarth - Elven Merchant * Delovain( DTTD202), Man - Vintner Guard Captain, Heir to the Men of Dorwinion, House Velaryon( Lord of his House) * Quaggazebra, Elf - Vice-Regent of Dextrositylight, 1st Heir to the Elves of Dorwinion House Of The Chalice * Libertymom, Elf - 2nd heir to the elves of Dorwinion House Of The West (Lady of Her House) * cornchev, Elf, House Chalice * Alikan3, Elf, Knight, building Karkow City, House Visconte (Knight of his House) * Gregoreo - Half Elf, Wine Master, Karkow Construction Worker. House Visconte * Big_G04 - Man, Vintner Guard Knight, House Fell of Fellthorn (Knight of his house) * FelixLuna, Elf , Order of Bladorthin, Not inactive ! Knighthood... The orders of Dorwinion are awarded specially by the Lord Representatives Of Dorwinion, each order having it's own requirements to join the ranks. Order Of Bladorthin History Of The Order The order has been an attainable rank for since Dextrositylight became Lord Representative of the elves of Dorwinion. It was decided that Amon Gwin should become the headquarters of the Order Of Bladorthin. The most honourable Order Of Bladorthin is currently the highest rank of knighthood in Dorwinion and is appointable at the pleasure of the Lord Representative of Elves pleasure. Conditions For Joining Though rarely members are exceptional enough to be admitted with less than these conditions, these are a good start to being invited to join the most honourable Order Of Badorthin; chances are, if you are invited to join this venerable order, you already have a stronghold in Dorwinion, furthermore your services to the land should be evident by your considerably high alignment (1000+) and your friendship with the other elven kindreds (+200 with all others including your own primary faction). Though the possibility is there for acceptance of men into the order, such a person would have to be outstanding indeed to be accepted. Be known... if you wish to join the order do not be a stranger to the community of Dorwinion, for further info please contact Dextrositylight. Order Of The Vine An honorary order for recognition of services to the realm, or to allies, awarded freely at the discretion of the Lord Representatives of Dorwinion... Roll Of Honour (These here listed are summoned by the sovereignty of Dorwinion to follow their call to knighthood) Internetminers- Summoned by dextrositylight to be honoured as one of the first in the ranks of the most noble Order Of Bladorthin. Cornchev- Summoned by dextrositylight to be honoured as one of the first in the ranks of the Order Of Vine with prospects of Bladorthin. Alydris- Summoned by dextrositylight to be honoured as one of the first in the ranks of the Order Of Vine Shinare- Summoned by dextrositylight to be honoured as one of the first in the ranks of the Order Of Vine, with prospects of Bladorthin Vintner Guard Knights/ Captains and Retainers To become a Vintner Guard Knight you need to have built a significant castle or holding. A Vintner Guard Knight is able to found his own house and recruit his own Vintner Guardsman (players) but if they prove treacherous (lke the infamous Bloodhound409) they will could lose their status. Current Vintner Guard Knights Big_Go4 Alikan3 SerBryndenTully Vintner Guard Captains follow the same rules as a Knight, only they have grown to be a powerful House and have been raised to the Captain status, which have authority over Knights, Retainers and Guardsman, if they abuse they're powers, they could be demoted or kicked. Current Vintner Guard Captains King_Stannis_ (High Captain) Delovain Vintner Guard Retainers are a step above a Vintner Guardsman, a trusted and skilled warrior, any knight or captain can name someone a Retainer. Current Vintner Guard Retainers None. Ranks Domestic Ranks: # Lord Representative - One of the 2 Rulers of Dorwinion. # Knight: Catch all term for somone who owns a build # Vintner Guard (Men) # Vintner Guard Knight (Men) # Vintner Guard Captain (Men) # Knight Of Bladorthin (Elves) Foreigner Ranks in Dorwinion: # Ambassadors to Dorwinion. # Knight Of Bladorthin The Vintner Guard The Vintner Guards defend the realm of Dorwinion, named the vintner guards because they are the most common fighting forces in a country who's main export is wine. A Vintner Knight is a player who owns a castle and a small royal House A Vintner Captain is the owner of a much more powerful House and owns a castle. Order of Bladorthin The Knights of Bladorthin ... (Open only to elves, and other elven factions, awarded selectively to outside parties for special service to dorwinion, a rank of high merit appointed by the Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion) Builds The builds of the People of Dorwinion. - A build built by minerofjustice, may have been ruined... - Celduin Port, Trading hub in North-Dorwinion, under construction by Baron Nazdrul. - Limpetúrion, The Dorwinionian Palace of the High-Elven Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion Dextrositylight, built by his Vice-Regent Quaggazebra. The name Limpetúrion means "Wine Palace". -Cider Hall, Seat of House Fossoway, is built by King_Stannis_ Golden Ford Planned, Permission granted for waypoint (Kingdom Build) Amon Gwin Planned, permission granted for waypoint (Kingdom Build) -Vintner Court is being built by Delovain(DTTD202) and King_Stannis_ (Kingdom Build) -Duin Cardhon is being built by SerBryndenTully. - The City of Karkow being built by Alikan3 - New Barrel Being Built by King_Stannis_ - Sweetport Sound Navy Planned to built on Sweetport Sound by King_Stannis_ Known Server History Dorwinion is a faction formerly owned by minerofjustice, but he retired because he thought he was too inactive for being a Faction leader. After the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added) Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left, Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion were those leaders. 2016-04-20 - Dorwinion joined the Council of the Northmen 2016-04-22 - Dorwinion joined the Mallorn Council. Sadly Mr_Manveru soon left Dorwinion because he didn't have much more interest in Dorwinion and he didn't feel home there, so he appointed Dextrositylight, the High-Elven Ambassador to Dorwinion, his successor as Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion. The First Dorwinion Civil War After a turn of events that would lead to his decreased activity, Stannis decided to hand Lordship down to Delovain. However, Dextrositylight, who believed that the Elves of Dorwinion weren't being properly treated as equal, decided to declare himself King of Dorwinion. He stated that Delovain could continue being Lord Representative of the Men, and a new Elvish Representative would soon be promoted to take his place as representative once he ascended to the throne. When the ex-representative Stannis was made aware of the proposed system he was very angry, after which Delovain gave the position of Representative back to Stannis. This all began a long angry discussion, and after a series of events, Stannis also declared himself King and a civil war was declared by Dextrositylight against Stannis and his supporters for defying his claim for kingship. The war lasted less than a day before Stannis offered his terms for peace, with further disagreement, Stannis agreed on terms of a cold war with Dextrosity in which Dorwinion would remain mostly unchanged... "I have consulted my advisors and we are considering your terms, until which time it has been suggested that Dorwinion remain in a state of Cold War, the terms of which would be that both parties co-exist peacefully until a decision should be made, this means that decisions involving the whole faction are at a standstill, and allowances be made for my supporters to get involved with Faction Builds, making improvements as necessary, this state of cold war will end after we are satisfied with the leadership as it stands." More information: - Dextrosity reportedly claimed Kingship for the purpose of: Being able to make faster decisions for Dorwinion, because the opinions of Elves in dorwinion were perceived as being treated unequally. Having the support of the Good factions and having the support of most of the Dorwinion Elves contributed to such a decision. - Stannis reportedly claimed kingship because: He was not made aware of Dextrositylight's decision quickly enough to react as he would have liked. He also believed Dextrositylight was making Dorwinion into an elvish state, and that he did not want to be ruled by Dextrosity. Stannis also maintains that he was a starting member of Dorwinion and that he would never be subject to the rule of Dextrosity. He thought Dextrosity was doing it out of self-interest. He did not want the men to be ruled over by the elves. - Both parties reportedly offered negotiations to eachother, but neither party could agree on anything. There was also an idea to split Dorwnion into North and South. Which would have probably been a terrible idea. Shield of Dorwinion. Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Men Category:Elves